fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Redster
Redster is the main antagonist of The Stickman Series. Appearance He has a dark red color and has a red outline, he has orange pupils. Redster's eyes can also glow into yellow instead of orange when he is angered by something/someone. He also becomes an undead skeleton in result of him drowning in a pool of lava and absorbed Dag's healing orb at the same time. He has glowing red outline and his body being white, his pupils are replaced with red glowing "rings" and his skull appears to be jawless. Personality Redster barely shows good manners, often being rude and arrogant. He has high pride of himself as he thinks no one can best him at combat, although he sends his minions to do the dirty work. He is also very obsessive about power and the desire to increase his own. Despite Redster being fairly intelligent and is hard to fool, what he lacks is teamwork and does not cooperate with other people as he excels at working alone. Abilities Brute Strength Redster displays inhuman strength and is good at combat. He is extremely strong and great at combat, even defeating 3 genetic creatures that ambushed him. He also easily impaired SticKen who is the most durable of his team. Durability Redster is portrayed of being extremely durable, to an extent of withstanding Seth's purple beam and most of Dag's firing weaponries. He also takes advantage of his durability, that he escapes fights he is unable to win before taking more damage. Redbone As his last resort, Redster is engulfed with flames and soon appears to be an infernal skeleton. In this form, he gains pyrokinetic powers that can easily melt people and objects. He can also generate massive fire explosions from himself, setting everything around him ablaze. Trivia * Redster has another version from Vince's series Redford Stern. ** In that series, he appears to be greatly different from his original version in many ways: *** He is the leader of a group called the Red-hot Ravagers in that series. *** He was a former Biker. *** He has an eyepatch in his left eye which conseals a crooked, ruby-like eye as a replacement for the one he lost. *** He has an intense hatred towards the Slush Fighters, nearly all of them. *** He has a strong rivalry against DagStick and a minor one with StiSeth. **** His rivalry with DagStick is more serious than the one he has with StiSeth, since the only reason for their rivalry is because of Whitetick, whom Redster is in love with, to which StiSeth seems to show great disgust and jealousy out of. *** He does not commonly use mechas as a means of attacking the protagonists, instead he has his team attack all of them with brute force, but sometimes utilizes a line of mechanical monstrosities if he is a bit desperate or is in a state of extreme anger, or both. *** He is a bit more deranged in terms of his greed and hunger for power. * Another version of Redster also appears in TRS' series. ** Redster killed Yosher's parents when he burned their forest down. *** After the events of Battle for Slusherville, he made a clone of himself to double his effectiveness, little did he know that it was an imperfect copy without even the tiniest conscious who is obsessed with destruction and robotics. He is Redster 2.0. * Redster's original model/design was red and has brown outline. * Redster likes attacking with his gang while using mechs. * Redster's skeleton form is called Redbone. Gallery Redster.png|Redster (latest) Redbone.png|Redbone Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Player-made characters Category:Fanon Category:Seth's characters Category:The Stickman Series Category:Antagonist (TSS) Category:Male (TSS)